


Broadway Baby

by agirlcalledbauki



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x13, Actually a lot of crack, Fluff and Crack, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlcalledbauki/pseuds/agirlcalledbauki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Announcing the Hummel-Anderson-Berry-Baby to Carole and Burt really couldn't be anything else than dramatic, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea in my head for a while and just decided to finally write it.

It's 2am when Rachel calls them, squealing into the phone. Two stripes. Pregnant.

It's Blaine, who answers the phone and when he finally understands her fast rambling, he just looks at Kurts concerned face and starts crying. 

"What do you want, Rachel?", Kurt asks sharply after grabbing the phone from Blaine. "It's better a good reason why you called, because you made my husband cry and when  
somebody messes..."

"Kurt" It's simple and quiet, but Kurt hears exactly her tears. "I'm pregnant"

There's a silence on the phone for a few seconds, until Rachel hears muffled sobs and the rustling of bed sheets. 

"Are you sure?", Kurt asks moments later. He can't help himself but to doubt it. Whenever something good happened in his life, something bad followed. 

"100 percent sure. I did 10 pregnancy tests and they were all positive"

From the background of Rachels voice, they can also hear another person speaking. 

"She really did so many tests. I can't believe such a short person can pee that much"

Kurt imagines Rachel pouting about Jesses comment, but he can only hear her laughter. 

"I'll go to the doctor right this morning, if you want the final proof. But now I need to go to sleep. I once read, that not enough sleep makes babies ugly. Goodnight, daddies!"

There's a click and the line is dead.

"Wow" is all that Blaine says for the rest of the night, while Kurt mostly thinks only about one thing:

"How the hell are we going to tell my dad?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And why exactly are Jesse and Rachel coming over for Friday night dinner?", says the voice of Kurts father from the dining room, where he prepares the plates. Kurt can't help but roll his eyes, while Blaine presses a short kiss on his husbands cheek and answers.

"They are currently in town for the second wedding of Rachels dads and for us they are like family, so why not?"

Burt makes a noise, even through Carole just laughs at him. Just n time, the doorbell rings and the older women goes to answer it.

"Oh Rachel, you look beautiful", Kurt hears his stepmother call. Of course, Rachel looks beautiful, he thinks to himself. After the doctor confirmed, that she was in fact 10 weeks pregnant, she practically began glowing. But then again, Rachel always shines like a star.

"Ah, my boys"

When Blaine hugs her, he feels the slight baby bump against him.

"You ready for the plan?", he whispers quietly and she just nods in return. Dinner flies by while Jesse tells stories about the musical and Blaine won't shut up about the shop only for bow ties on the 34th avenue. They are already talking for two hours, when the subject change.

"Did you hear about the new Shuester-Pillsbury-baby?", Burt asks at some point. "She's just born yesterday"

Kurt glances at Rachel and winks. It's time.

"Yeah, I heard about Rose, they are so lucky...But actually we also have some big news...", Rachel says smiling, before she grabs Jesses hand. "I'm pregnant!"

Carole screams, while jumping up to pull Rachel into a tight hug. Her husband just smiles proudly. 

"Oh, I knew it! I knew it the second I first saw you today, dear!", Carole declares. "Congratulations, Jesse!" She wants to shake his hand, but instead his hand goes to his glass of wine.

"No need for congratulations, Carole" He drinks the whole glass at once. "I am not the father"

Carole gulps and sits back down. 

"Excuse me, Jesse, but what do you mean with that?", asks Rachel with a stiff voice and an even stiffer smile.

"Well, everyone knows how much time you spent with Blaine in the last months. And how far are you again by now? 13 or maybe 14 weeks? That leaves us in middle October.", Jesse spits out. "Sadly, I spent three weeks of last October in Los Angeles..."

Rachels mouth becomes a small line, her hand is holding the napkin tightly.

"Weren't you in Chicago during October, Kurt?", Jesse asks casually, while pouring himself some more wine. 

"Please tell me this is not true, Blaine", Kurt whispers and shakes his head. There is no answer from Blaine, just a tear escaping from his eyes. Seconds later, more tears follow from Kurt. Jesse uses the pause to stand up and grab his jacket.

"As much as I would love to play happy little family with all of you, I just can't stand it"

"Please wait, Jesse!", Rachel yells, but he only takes a short look at her.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me this isn't Blaine's baby"

Instead of answering, Rachel starts crying, muttering apologies under her breath. Everyone is quiet, all they hear are sobs, until a chair is being pushed behind and hits the floor.

"Why do you always need whatever I have?!". Kurts angry voice echoes through the whole room and Rachel sits still. "Whatever I do, you need to be better. When I get a great man on my side, you decide to seduce him. You are a spoiled little brat", (and yes, Rachel gasps at this comment), "who always needs it all. And that's what your child is going to be! Because, guess what: RAISING A CHILD IS HARD WORK AND YOU ARE NOWWHERE READY FOR THIS SHIT!"

When Kurt sits back down, he mutters a quiet "Sorry for the bad language", but before he finally sits, he hears Jesse yell again.

"Alright, Kurt. This is not only Rachels fault. Because your perfect husband still got her pregnant and I really don't believe that virgin mary thing. And also, Hummel: you are just jealous! All you ever wanted with Blaine was a child to start a perfect little family, but guess what? Now Rachel gets that with Blaine and maybe she won't be able to raise the child right, but at least she got a child!"

Rachel just sits at the table, her arms crossed over her belly. Her eyes are closed, her head shakes no over and over again. It's her voice, that fills the new silence. "I can't"

"What do you mean with that, Rachel?"

It's Burt, who asks and everyone is surprised that he is still in the room. 

"I can't raise a child. I actually never wanted a child and now that I am nominated for a Tony...I can't do it..."

"And what's you plan?", Blaine finally speaks. They look at each other for a moment, until Rachel sniffles. 

"You and Kurt always wanted a child, didn't you?"

The silence is so loud and nobody says a word for a long time. Kurt and Blaine stare at their plates, while Jesse still stands at the end of the table. It's Blaine, who speaks.

"The thing is...Kurt and I...we already kinda planned on having a baby....The surrogate is already pregnant with..well...my child and..."

"We wanted to move in one month to our new and bigger apartment....", Kurt says without looking at everybody. "The surrogate is currently 14 weeks far."

Burt and Carole open their mouth with the same motion and it's that little thing, that makes Blaine crack. He can't help but burst into a loud laughter and seconds later his husband, Jesse and Rachel join in. They laugh until Jesse is lying on the floor and holds his tummy and Rachel cries tears of laughter. 

"Oh god, your face", Kurt yells during another attack of laugher, while his father and his stepmother just stare awkwardly at the scene. It takes another five minutes for all of them to calm down and sit back at the table. 

"Okay, what the hell is this about? Because I am very confused and freaked out and...", Burt stammers, while the other two couples share glances.

"Rachel is our surrogate, dad", Kurt answers and he swears, his dad probably has another heart attack, before he gets pulled into the tightest hug in his whole life. His dad is crying, so is Carole when he steals a glance at her hugging Blaine. 

"You boys are going to kill me someday", Burt mutters when he finally sits down again, tears of joy running down his face. Kurt just laughs. 

"Oh, this was the soft version. You have no idea what show the other ex-glee-kids will get"


End file.
